1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an application program interface (API), more specifically, the present invention relates to an API having access to hardware services for storage management applications. Yet more specifically, the present invention relates to a Virtualization Acceleration Application Programming Interface (VAAPI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Application program interface (API), also known as application programming interface) is known in the art. API can be considered as a set of specific methods prescribed by a computer operating system or by an application program, which a programmer who is writing an application program can make requests of the operating system or another application.
The explosive growth of storage networks is being driven by the collaboration of business computing and the need for business continuity. The storage data management silicon model makes the assumption that the next logical step in managing storage networks is to move some of the storage management functionality into the storage network with the implementation located in switches, routers, appliances, NAS and SAN attached arrays. This model envisions storage virtualization application implemented onto storage network nodes using specialized storage data management silicon to ensure that the node does not become a severe performance bottleneck to the network traffic flowing through it.
To implement storage virtualization in the network, the storage virtualization application is effectively split into two function components; the control path and the data path, as shown in FIG. 1. The control path is responsible for all of the control functions of virtualization; including setting up the configuration, changing the configuration, network and availability management, fault tolerance, and error recovery. The data path component is responsible for moving the I/O through the virtualization application.
The performance characteristics of the storage virtualization engine in this paradigm depends on the amount of the data path that is implemented in hardware. A silicon-assisted solution can significantly reduce latencies over software solutions and increase IOP performance many times.
Therefore, it is desiouse to have specialized APIs residing in the datapath. Further, it is desiouse to have a storage network I/O handling framework and a set of APIs for better performance.